


Dr Lee Donghae

by arcee_bee



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Medical Kink, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators, bottom!hyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee
Summary: “Well ...” Hyukjae’s face blushed more if that was even possible, he began biting his lower lip, “I ... uh ... last night I went to a party and got drunk ... I couldn’t remember anything when I woke up but I ... I found out something was inside me”, he looked down.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

The day was boring like hell, Donghae cursed under his breath as he saw the clock, it’d be another 30 minutes before he was free. Working in a public hospital had never been his choice, but after graduating from the university and his parents kept groaning about the price they had to pay for his expensive major, Donghae had no choice but to leap at the first job offer he got, although he’d rather work in a private hospital.

“Your last patient, Dr Lee”, the nurse told him. 

Hopefully this would be quick and not some fat boy with warts, Donghae hoped.

The young doctor entered the practice room, to find a blonde young man, waiting for him. He was attractive by all standards, slim but well muscled figure, smooth skin with sharp jaw line, giving him the look of an elf. He sat uncomfortably on the examination table and glanced at Donghae with nervous eyes.

This was already much better ... even if he got warts ... Donghae thought gleefully.

Lee Hyukjae, 23 years old, the forms didn’t say about his problems so Donghae had to find out about that himself.

“Can I help you ... Hyukjae-sshi?”

“J-Just Hyukjae, Doctor”, the blonde replied nervously, his cheeks blushed in embarrassment, Donghae wondered what was wrong with him.

“Alright Hyukjae, what can I do for you?”

“Well ...” Hyukjae’s face blushed more if that was even possible, he began biting his lower lip, “I ... uh ... last night I went to a party and got drunk ... I couldn’t remember anything when I woke up but I ... I found out something was inside me”, he looked down.

“I see, could you please remove your clothes so I can check you?” Donghae ordered.

Hyukjae stripped for the doctor, taking off his shirt and pants, before kicking his shoes and finally peeled his blue boxer off his frame. He was well built indeed, his pale skin was baby soft and yet, his abs were tight.

“Show me where it is”, Donghae told his patient and Hyukjae bent over the table, presenting his doctor his ass. A blue ribbon emerged from the tight crack, hinting something was inside. 

This got to be my lucky day! 

Or probably all those hours cleaning the ruptured warts on some fat boys’ ass had finally paid off! Donghae’s inner self jumped in joy.

Donghae parted the globes, trying not to make his excitement visible, he fingered the quivering hole, “How does it feel like?”

Hyukjae bit his lip to stop himself from moaning out loud, “It-it feels strange ... doctor, ... it’s like ... uh ... something round ... like balls, inside me ... and they made me ... uh ... feel really weird”.

“I will try to remove them from you and see if they left any damage to your body afterwards”, Donghae explained, “This might hurt a little”.

Donghae took a bottle from the shelf and began to massage HyukJae’s pink opening to help the muscles to relax. HyukJae gave a small gasp but he was relaxed enough. Slowly, Donghae coaxed HyukJae to loosen up further and carefully pulled the ribbon.

The first ball emerged from HyukJae’s puckering hole, with a small whimper escaping HyukJae’s lips, it finally came out.

“There’s one”, Donghae said, “Try to relax your muscles so we can take the rest out”.

How did those anal beads could get into this tight hole without him even knowing it? Donghae wondered, HyukJae must be drop dead drunk for not realizing it!

Donghae could tell that the young man tried very hard to loosen up, however, his sphincter muscles were so tight he had trouble too keep himself loose the whole time. Donghae found him self wondering how would the tight ring of muscles feels around his needy body part. A part which was threatening to harden at the thought ...

The second ball slipped from Hyukjae’s opening relatively easy, but the third was slightly bigger than the first ball, so Donghae had to massage Hyukjae’s pinkish rim to relax the muscles, before he could pull it out slowly, not to hurt his patient.

The fourth ball was even harder to pull, Donghae had to add more lube and put some extra effort to get it out of Hyukjae’s rectum.

“Ahhngg …” the moan Hyukjae released as the fourth ball slipped out of him was extremely sinful.

“Are you alright Hyukjae?” Donghae asked his patient, he was definitely not alright, though. Donghae pulled away and wiped his own forehead. 

“I’m alright Doctor … Just feeling weird”, Hyukjae replied, gasping slightly.

Donghae coaxed Hyukjae’s hole further to get the next ball out, half way out, Donghae forced the tight hole to expand so the toy could get out.

The next three balls were easier to take out since Hyukjae’s anal sphincter had loosened up, but the noise he made was creating another problem, one could think that they were fucking judging from Hyukjae’s pants and moans!

“There”, Donghae pulled the last ball out of HyukJae’s anal cavity, “Now I will check for injuries”, Donghae lubricated his fingers with the thick liquid, “Tell me how you feel”.

He pushed his finger into the hole with no difficulties, Hyukjae let out a small mewl, “Uh ... f-feels strange ... c-cold ...”

“Does it hurt when I do this?” Donghae pushed deeper.

“N-no ... ah ... “

“How about this?” Donghae pushed another finger in, he decided to take advantage of the situation. After all, not everyday good looking young men like this shows up on his working hour practically begging to be molested!

“F-feels strange ... d-doctor ... a-ah!” Donghae crooked the fingers inside his patient and Hyukjae almost screamed, “Ah! I-if you do that ... d-doctor ... I-I ...nnggh … ah!”

Donghae secretly smirked, he knew he found the small sensitive nub inside Hyukjae, the bundle of nerves were sensitized by the toy and now HyukJae began to trash and moaned harder in need.

An exceptionally hard thrust into the spot made HyukJae gasped hard, he seemed to be working hard to keep his voice under control, which Donghae abused deliberately. Donghae decided it was enough torture for his patient for now and pulled his fingers out.

“I don’t find any damage inside you”, Donghae wiped his hand, “Now I will check with this analoscope”, Donghae took the stainless cylinder, “It might feel slightly uncomfortable”.

Donghae placed the device on HyukJae’s opening, the device was made to keep HyukJae’s anus open so he could examine the condition of the channel. The passage was free from abrasion or damage, no signs of dried semen or whatsoever that hinted that Hyukjae had any sexual penetration in the last 24 hours. However, he could see the walls were pulsating in anticipation, waiting for some action after the earlier contacts.

“I don’t see any damage”, Donghae put his flashlight back on the shelf. Hyukjae’s face blushed an even deeper shade of red at the knowledge that he was completely open and the doctor was looking into his insides, “I will put some ointment to make you feel better”.

Hyukjae’s body shuddered visible as Donghae poured the thick cool gel into him, since the analoscope was still opening him up, the lubricant entered Hyukjae easily, reaching to the places he never thought could be reached.

“Uugh ...” Hyukjae groaned softly.

“Try to keep it in”, the doctor said, he removed the tool and was satisfied to see Hyukjae tried hard to make his sphincter muscles tighten so the liquid wouldn’t escape. The cool gel invading his insides made Hyukjae’s toes curled in a very strange way. The way it pooled into his rectum sent shivers through Hyukjae’s spine, Donghae smirked as he watched his patient’s body reaction, this was delicious indeed ...

When Donghae stepped back, Hyukjae was holding back a moan, “Ugh ... Doctor, I t-think it’s getting worse ...”

“What gets worse?”

“T-this”, Hyukjae turned around, showing his very hard organ, standing proudly and wet with precome that kept leaking from the tiny slit, “I feel so strange ... and it’s so ... I don’t know ...!”

“Let me check that”, Donghae made Hyukjae to sit on the examination table, he held the weeping erection and massaged the shaft, causing Hyukjae to groan in pleasure, “What if I do this?” he rubbed the head of Hyukjae’s erection, Hyukjae moaned whorishly.

“F-feels good ...” Hyukjae moved his hip to meet Donghae’s hand, “Doctor, my whole body feels weird ... so hot ... what’s going on?”

Donghae sighed, he shot Hyukjae a serious look, “This is not to be taken lightly, there are too much pressure on your penis, you will need to have an injection to lessen the mass building on your crotch”.

Hyukjae looked at the doctor, slightly worried, “Is it going to hurt?”

“It might hurt a little but you must bear with it”, although he had a hard time to keep his face straight, Donghae managed to look serious and professional. Damn, he could be an actor for maintaining his straight face like this!

Hyukjae gulped, “A-alright ...”

Donghae ordered his patient to turn around and the blonde presented his round ass to the doctor. He bent forward and gripped the far edge of the examination table to steady himself.

Donghae unzipped his pants while his other hand parted the pert ass, the lube had escaped Hyukjae’s hole and was slicking the area. Would that be enough for a penetration? Donghae wondered. Deciding to try his luck, Donghae freed his erection and pushed the head into the quivering hole.

“Haaaahng!” Hyukjae moaned out loud as the head pierced his anus, slowly opening for Donghae’s shaft, “... ah ... so hot ... ahh ...”

Donghae took his time, thrusting slowly into Hyukjae until he was buried to the hilt, allowing Hyukjae to get used to the intrusion and in the same time, enjoying the sexy noises Hyukjae was making.

Hyukjae’s inside was slick because of the lube, but it didn’t lessen the tightness, the way Hyukjae’s passage enveloped Donghae’s shaft was unbearable and extremely erotic. He flexed the ring of muscles to welcome Donghae further and massaged Donghae’s heated organ.

Donghae pulled back until the head was the only thing that was inside Hyukjae, he took a deep breath and pushed into the inviting warmth with such power, Hyukjae was pushed forward.

“Ah!” 

Donghae ignored the gasp, he began to thrust hard and deep, in the mean time, he sneaked a hand around Hyukjae’s burning erection, fondling the weeping shaft, pushing Hyukjae deeper into the frenzy of pleasure. 

He lifted Hyukjae’s leg, thrusting even further into the pliant body, and Hyukjae moaned wantonly every time Donghae hit him deeper and deeper. 

Donghae couldn’t take it anymore, after a final thrust, he reached his ejaculation, filling Hyukjae’s rectum with his hot cum, grunting sexily as he emptied his load inside the other man.

“... haaaahng ...!!” Hyukjae groaned harder the feeling of being filled pushed him over the edge and he too, came hard just seconds after Donghae came.

With Hyukjae’s inner muscles massaging his organ, Donghae’s ejaculation lasted longer than he expected. His erection shot globs of come into Hyukjae until Hyukjae was slumping on the table, the last of his energy drained.

Donghae pulled his spent member from Hyukjae ‘s body, a trail of white come spilled from the abused entrance. He pushed Hyukjae so the patient could lean on the examination table, cleaned himself with a towel and proceeded with cleaning his patient.

Ten minutes later, as HyukJae was cleaned and dressed, the young man was sitting across the doctor on the chair. He bit his plump lower lip in anticipation and his face blushed a deeper shade of red.

“I won’t prescribe you any recipe, you are alright and the injection I gave you earlier should be enough to keep your body in check for the couple of days”, Donghae said, maintaining his professional look.

Hyukjae nodded weakly.

“Please be careful when you go on a party, you might get more trouble than this when you were drunk in questionable places”, Donghae advised.

Hyukjae nodded again.

“Feel free to contact me through the receptionist if you have any further complaints”.

“T-thank you doctor”, Hyukjae looked down.

His patient was halfway to the door when he turned around and looked at Donghae.

“D-do you think … uhm … do you want to go out with me sometime?” 

It was a little too late to ask when he just seduced Donghae to fuck him in the hospital’s examination room, though. But Donghae smiled at the question.

“I can’t date my patients”.

Hyukjae looked down, disappointed.

“But if you go to the front desk and tell the nice lady there that you’re changing your doctor, I can date you”, he continued.

Hyukjae’s eyes widened.

“As long as you don’t pull that stunt with your next doctor, I’d go out on a date with you”.

Hyukjae’s face lightened up.

“Are you free tonight?”

Hyukjae nodded vigorously.

Donghae scribbled his number on a piece of paper, “This is my number, give me a call, my shift is done, you’re my last patient today”.

"R-really?"

"And call me Donghae, now that you're not my patient anymore", Donghae's grin widened.

And that was how Dr Lee Donghae got himself a cute boyfriend named Lee Hyukjae.

End Notes:

I made this story a long time a go, it was supposed to be a KiHyuk (Kibum X Hyukjae) but I changed the pairing into HaeHyuk and edited some parts. I guess my mind is in the gutter lately! 3 smuts in a row! That’s a lot even for me haha …


	2. Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There’s something else inside”, he then turned to meet Donghae’s eyes, “Could you check it for me? Please?”

Dr Lee Donghae was officially pissed.

Last night he got an emergency call from the hospital, his colleague who was supposed to be on night shift at the ER could not make it, so he had to take double shift.

It sucked because last night was supposed to be his and Hyukjae’s first anniversary together, but instead of spending the night with his sexy boyfriend, he was stuck at the hospital and after 2 hours of sleep, he had his morning shift.

Hyukjae was angry with Donghae for answering the phone, he then threatened to go clubbing with his friends, something that Donghae prohibited to do because he could not handle alcohol well.

Some people do strange or dangerous things when they were drunk, but things could get downright bizarre for Hyukjae when he was drunk.

Last year, they met in the public hospital where Donghae worked. Hyukjae got extremely drunk the night before and ended up waking up with anal beads inside him. Donghae got the beads out of him and they ended up fucking, Hyukjae asked Donghae for a date after that and they soon became a couple.

Hyukjae never went to parties or clubbing alone again since then, Donghae made sure that he was present whenever Hyukjae is going to consume alcohol. He’d done a good job so far and Hyukjae always obeyed him.

But last night, Hyukjae was so mad at Donghae because he picked up the call from the hospital asking to take over Dr Kim Yesung’s night shift. He threatened Donghae that he would go clubbing with his friends, ignoring Donghae’s objection.

Now, twelve hours later, Donghae was on his way back home after his morning shift, he was checking his Instagram and saw one of Hyukjae’s friend posted a short video, just 15 seconds long, of Hyukjae dirty dancing with a sexy girl in a club.

That was why Donghae decided to go straight to his boyfriend’s apartment instead of his own home.

Hyukjae seemed sober in the video, his movements were precise and sharp, but it was posted before midnight and who knows what happens after that.

Donghae entered his boyfriend’s apartment, it was quiet, the blinds were drawn half way, making the bright summer light seemed cool and softer.

“Hyuk?”

No answer.

Donghae saw Hyukjae’s shoes at the door, so he must be home. He put his bag on a chair and went to Hyukjae’s room. The apartment was tidy and quiet … Too quiet.

“Hyuk? Are you there?” Donghae pushed the bedroom door open and found his boyfriend asleep on his side.

“Oh … Hae …” Hyukjae rubbed his eyes, his voice rough from sleep, “You’re back”.

Donghae gave a light peck on Hyukjae’s rosy lips, “How do you feel?”

Hyukjae sat up gingerly, “I’m better now that I’ve had some sleep”.

“Don’t tell me you got drunk in the club last night”.

His only answer was silence.

Donghae rolled his eyes, his boyfriend was a terrible liar, “Are you okay?”

Hyukjae shook his head, “I … ah … I have something inside me”, he looked embarrassed; pink coloring his snow-white cheeks.

Donghae gave a long sigh, “It’s happening again?!”

Hyukjae didn’t say anything, he only blushed deeper, his boyfriend quickly told him to turn around to check on him.

Donghae pulled Hyukjae’s loose shorts and underwear out of the way, he positioned Hyukjae so he could properly check on Hyukjae’s backside. He regretted the fact that he didn’t have any medical equipment with him.

The moment he spread Hyukjae’s ass, he saw a pink anal plug stuffing Hyukjae’s opening. He tried to pull the toy, Hyukjae emitted a soft groan.

“Does it hurt?” Donghae asked.

“A little … uh … It’s kinda big”, Hyukjae replied.

Donghae took the lube from the side table and slowly poured some drops on the sides of the plug, before trying to pull the toy again. It didn’t take long before Hyukjae’s sphincter muscles released the pink plug.

“Is there anything else inside you?”

Hyukjae flexed his ring of muscles. Trying to feel anything unusual, then he said, “There’s something else inside”, he then turned to meet Donghae’s eyes, “Could you check it for me? Please?”

Donghae almost face palmed, he swore he could kill Hyukjae’s friends. What kind of sick joke were they thinking? Never in his life he knew anyone who would do such thing to an intoxicated friend. Since Donghae knew several of Hyukjae's friends, he better start planning to interrogate them.

Pouring more lube in his fingers, Donghae then pressed two fingers into Hyukjae’s opening, the outer muscles were loosened and relaxed, but Hyukjae’s inner muscles were still tight. Donghae’s fingers searched for abnormalities inside Hyukjae, there didn’t seem to be any damage … and at one point, Donghae’s fingers bumped into a small round object.

“Ungh …” Hyukjae gave a breathy groan as the object hit his prostate accidentally.

Donghae moved his fingers to get a better feel of the round object and thought about how to get it out, as he was still trying to get the thing out, his fingers accidentally switched something on and soon the small round object was vibrating.

“Uhh … wh-what?” Hyukjae was surprised at the sudden vibration attacking his insides.

“I think I pressed something”, Donghae said, trying to calm his boyfriend, he used his free hand to stroke Hyukjae’s back, “Don’t tense, okay?”

Getting the egg shaped silicone toy out of Hyukjae’s slick passage with two fingers was hard, but trying to pull the same toy when it was vibrating violently was almost impossible. Hyukjae’s muscles tensed and shivered every time the vibrator was pressed against his sensitive rectum.

Donghae tried all kinds of way to get the toy out, despite his hard effort, he could only reach the toy with his fingertips, it was frustrating. The more he tried, the further the toy escaped him, at this rate he’d be fisting Hyukjae.

Hyukjae gave a long moan, apparently the vibrator had reached his prostate.

“Hyuk, I can’t do it like this”, Donghae pulled out his fingers from Hyukjae.

“What? Why?” Hyukjae’s eyes were wide, either from the merciless vibration against his sensitive prostate or in panic … or both.

“I don’t have proper equipments for this”, Donghae continued, seeing Hyukjae was close to a full blown distress, he quickly added, “But I will think of a way, please don’t panic”.

“B-but …” Hyukjae bit his lower lip, his brows ceased together.

“What’s the matter?”

Hyukjae took Donghae’s hand and placed it on his member, he was hard. Hyukjae shuddered visibly as Donghae rubbed his weeping arousal.

Of couse Hyukjae was hard, he was easily stimulated, Donghae didn’t need a long time to prepare him on normal days. The toy humming steadily against his prostate was pure torture for him.

“Hyuk, I will try to flush it out”, Donghae finally said.

“Flush …? H-how?” Hyukjae was too aroused to think as the toy was abusing him.

“Trust me, okay?”

Hyukjae nodded. His cute boyfriend was just too trusting, Donghae swore he would kill whoever misused Hyukjae's trusts with a scapel.

Donghae lowered his pants, he felt bad for getting hard at his boyfriend’s expense, but he couldn’t help it. Hyukjae was sexy beyond words, moaning and writhing like that. He stroked his organ, applying a generous amount of lube, making it harden even more.

Hyukjae’s loose opening welcomed him and seemed to be pulling him deeper.

“Mmmh …” Hyukjae let out a sexy moan, Donghae’s member entered him completely in one push, he was so open and slick, Donghae had no problem filling him to the hilt.

As soon as Donghae’s organ reached deep into Hyukjae, he felt the vibrator pressed into the head of his erection. It was mild on his fingertips but the vibration was a hundred times harder against his sensitive organ.

“A-ah…nggg …gaahhh …” Hyukjae’s body tensed, the vibrator was hitting him harder as Donghae’s member was pressed inside him.

“Sshh …” Donghae tried to calm his boyfriend, Hyukjae’s body was shaking, he could not hold his position anymore. Donghae rubbed Hyukjae’s stomach to calm him down, whispering soothing words on Hyukjae’s ear, before began thrusting.

“Mmmmhhh … Aahhhnnggg … H-Hae … Ahhng …” Hyukjae could not stop more sweet moans spilling from his mouth, Donghae took Hyukjae’s weeping arousal and jerked the hot member in sync with his thrust.

It only took him several strokes before Hyukjae reached his orgasm. Donghae was still searching for his own release, he kept thrusting into Hyukjae’s body, the vibrator kept hitting Hyukjae’s over sensitive passage, prolonging Hyukjae’s orgasm.

When Donghae finally reached his own bliss, his hand was still masturbating Hyukjae’s organ, pulling soft mewls from Hyukjae.

“H-hae … uuhh … pl-please … too much … hhhngg …”

“Sshh … baby … “ Donghae finally spilled the last of his orgasm into Hyukjae’s rectum, hopefully drowning the toy inside with his seed, “I’m going to pull out and put the plug in, when I pull the plug, I want you to push out the toy, got that?”

Hyukjae was too tired to answer, his legs were weak and his insides were still abused by the toy. Donghae quickly plugged Hyukjae’s entrance with the pink plug and positioned Hyukjae so he could get the toy out.

“I’m going to pull the plug now, are you ready?”

The moment Donghae pulled the plug out of Hyukjae, his white seed quickly spilled from the reddened hole. He could see Hyukjae’s inner muscles contracted and pushed, more cum escaped … and finally, covered in lube and cum, the bullet vibrator fell to the bed.

Hyukjae’s body collapsed to the matress as the toy was expelled, and Donghae exhaled the breath he was holding.

This was more intense than assisting an emergency labor!

Donghae took a wet towel, cleaning his boyfriend’s slick body, Hyukjae just laid there limply as Donghae wiped him. He let out a small protesting mewl as the towel touched his over sensitized member which reminded Donghae of a small cute animal.

After covering Hyukjae’s body with a clean blanket, Donghae took a quick shower and put on Hyukjae’s pair of loose shorts and t shirt. Hyukjae was already half asleep, wearing the clothes he wore earlier when Donghae returned to the bedroom.

He laid next to Hyukjae, who snuggled into his side sleepily.

“I’m supposed to be mad at you for disobeying me”, Donghae said, he buried his nose on Hyukjae’s strawberry scented hair.

“Mmmm …” Hyukjae sighed in reply, “But I have more rights to be mad at you …”

“Why’s that?”

“I was going to make a confession … last night on our anniversary”, Hyukjae yawned and closed his sleepy eyes, “But you ditched me for work”.

Donghae grinned, did Hyukjae wanted to confess his feelings to Donghae on their anniversary date? His Hyukjae was just too cute.

“Baby … you don’t have to say it”, Donghae kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head, “I’ll tell you first … I love you”.

Hyukjae didn’t say anything in reply, he was already asleep, Donghae watched his sleeping boyfriend for a moment before he too, fell asleep.

End Notes:   
What kind of confession does Hyukjae had in mind??? And who do you think Hyukjae's friend is?   
If you enjoy this story, please send me some feedback! It'll be lovely to know that you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing this. 


	3. The Sequel's Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve been a bad boy, Hyukjae”, Donghae finally said, “You’ve tricked me not once, but twice” 
> 
> “I’ll have to punish you for lying to me like that!”
> 
> “P-punishment?” Hyukjae looked up in alarm.

“I have a confession to make”, Hyukjae suddenly said one afternoon, after having dinner together with his boyfriend, Dr Lee Donghae.

“What is it?” Donghae asked, Hyukjae looked so serious, so it must be something big.

“Promise me that you won’t be mad at me for what I’m about to say”, Hyukjae started, he waited for Donghae to nod before continuing, “Last year your sunbaenim, Dr Park, asked me to do a blind date with one of his hoobae, he worried that his hoobae was being too caught up in work and seemed unhappy, since he found out that his hoobae is into men, he asked me to go on a blind date with his hoobae”.

Donghae waited for his boyfriend to continue.

“I’m not into blind dates, since it could get awkward and uncomfortable … so I asked Dr Park a bit about his hoobae and see if I can meet this guy before we finally meet on the blind date”, Hyukjae continued.

“When I finally saw this guy, I was immediately taken by him, I watched him at work, he was taking care of his patient, despite the boy had warts filled with puss, he talked to his patient kindly and reassuringly, I immediately fell in love with that handsome and kind guy”.

Donghae realized that Hyukjae was talking about him. It was sweet that Hyukjae thought of him like that even before they actually know each other, but he waited for Hyukjae to continue his story.

“But I have this .. peculiar inclination … when it comes to sex … I can’t really label it, I don’t even know how to call it, I don’t want to date someone who would get horrified when they found out about it … So … My friend Heechul gave me this idea to visit you in your shift … and I did as he suggested”.

Donghae’s jaw dropped at the confession.

“I know it’s bad and … and I didn’t mean to lie to you … I was going to tell you about the whole thing on our anniversary but then when I had gathered all my courage to tell you the truth, you had that night shift … So I thought … why not … I put the toys in my ass and pretended to be pranked by my friends”.

Donghae couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Who in their right mind would do such thing?!

“A-are you mad at me Hae?” Hyukjae was back to his usual shy and cute self.

A small part of him was amazed at Hyukjae’s courage and creativity to be with him. Donghae knew a blind date set by his sunbae would only ends up in awkwardness, so he was glad that Hyukjae took a drastic measurement to start a conversation with him. 

But on the other side, what Hyukjae said about his certain inclination in bed, had awakened the sleeping beast he didn’t know existed inside him.

Donghae kept a straight face, despite his emotions.

“You’ve been a bad boy, Hyukjae”, Donghae finally said, “You’ve tricked me not once, but twice”, Hyukjae looked down, waiting for the final word, would Donghae breaks up with him for what he did?

“I’ll have to punish you for lying to me like that!”

“P-punishment?” Hyukjae looked up in alarm.

“Yes, bad boys get punished, right?”  
*  
The room was exactly like what Donghae was hoping, whoever designed it surely went through a great length to satisfy their clients. From the linoleum flooring, the equipments and tools, to the smell of disinfectant and alcohol, the room was designed to look like a high-end medical clinic. 

Donghae found Hyukjae standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, wearing nothing but a short blue hospital gown and a pair of hospital slippers. He realized Donghae was approaching and fidgeted nervously.

“Please take off your clothes, Hyukjae”, Donghae put on his serious look.

Hyukjae pulled the sash to his scrub and shrugged the thin material off his body, leaving his body bare on the cool room.

He let Donghae positioned him on an examination chair, Hyukjae tensed for a moment when Donghae put his limbs on restrain.

“Do you trust me?” Donghae asked, Hyukjae nodded as the answer, “Do you remember your safeword?”

“Diamond”.

“Good”.

Donghae took the remote and put the chair on position, Hyukjae was completely under his mercy now that he was laid with his legs apart, hands and legs secured by the leather straps. He put on a pair of latex gloves and uncapped a white bottle of something.

Hyukjae tensed a little when Donghae rubbed cool gel on his chest, paying special attention to his nipples, then down to his abs.

“Don’t worry, this is just a mild aphrodisiac”, Donghae explained, “This way your body can feel more”.

He continued to add the gel, this time he applied the thick gel on Hyukjae’s flaccid member, before continuing the attention to Hyukjae’s opening.

“Do you realize how much danger you put yourself in by keeping the toys inside you for hours?” Donghae asked, “Things you see in porn are not mean to be applied on real life, Hyukkie”, he ended his sentence with a rough push into Hyukjae’s rectum, causing the other man to let out a groan.

“Ngh!” Hyukjae’s breath was caught in his throat as Donghae used the gel to lube him up generously.

“Is that all you can say? You’ve been a bad boy Hyukkie”, Donghae pulled away his fingers from Hyukjae’s now slick opening.

Hyukjae’s heart skipped a beat as he saw Donghae opened a container filled with toys. Donghae took out the first toy, it was a set of anal beads. Unlike Hyukjae’s own, the purple toy was small, just about as thick as a finger. There was a kind of chord with a silicone ring on the end side of the toy for easy extraction.

“I think you’re familiar with this toy”, Donghae began to push the small silicone toy into Hyukjae’s channel, it went in easily, thanks to the lube, “Don’t worry, I have plenty more for you”.

The second toy Donghae took out was a bullet shaped vibrator, it was small with a long cable on its end.

“It is very important to be able to get things out of you in case an emergency occurred”, Donghae continued, he pushed the small bullet into Hyukjae, it went deeper than the first toy, making Hyukjae hitched his breath.

The next toy was a long blue dildo, it was not too thick but when Donghae pushed it into Hyukjae’s narrow rectum, it bumped against the other toys inside him, Donghae smirked when Hyukjae gasped and pushed harder. The three different toys were filling his narrow rectum. Hyukjae felt so full already, but his boyfriend still had more surprises.

“I must admit that you have great self control, despite your rectum and prostate’s sensitivity”, Donghae said, he took something from the table, “So I’m sure you can handle these”.

He strapped a vibrating cock ring on Hyukjae’s shaft, Hyukjae’s eyes widened, ignoring Hyukjae’s expression, Donghae tightened the neon green toy and set it on low vibration.

“Ungh …” Hyukjae could feel his member stirring to life, it was not strong enough to cause him a full erection, but the low vibration was sending tingles of pleasures to his system.

“Since you’ve been a bad boy, here’s your punishment”, Donghae started with the toys on Hyukjae’s ass, he switched the toys on one by one. The bullet vibrator began to hum, pressing the anal beads against the walls of Hyukjae’s channel and the dildo began to move against his prostate.

“You are not allowed to come until I say so”, Donghae continued, he flicked Hyukjae’s nipple, the gel he spread on Hyukjae’s body was starting to give him some tingles and his nipples were hardening, “Let’s see how long you can handle these …”

Donghae put the toys on maximum level, Hyukjae’s body tensed as suddenly his sensitive spots were assaulted mercilessly by the toys, he let out a long moan, his member grew rigid, but he couldn’t reach climax because of the cock ring blocking his release.

Hyukjae’s body reacted to the stimulations, the gel Donghae spread on his body was starting to show its effect, Hyukjae’s nipples were now hard and Donghae playing with them was not making it better. Hyukjae let out a moan as Donghae pinched the sensitive nubs and plucked them. 

To Hyukjae’s horror, Donghae took a pair of nipple clamps, with a grin, he placed them on Hyukjae’s nipples.

“Nnnngh!” 

“How does it feel, Hyukkie?” Donghae grinned at Hyukjae’s reaction.

“So hot … ah … my body … feels so hot …”

Hyukjae’s pink opening was slick with the gel, the puckering entrance tightening and loosening as the toys fucking his insides. Hyukjae’s member was completely hard by now, pre cum spilled from the head, but he couldn’t reach his bliss.

The restrains kept Hyukjae from trashing around, but the movements he made was definitely sexy in a wild kind a way. Donghae almost forgot about his role watching Hyukjae moving and moaning so sexily.

Donghae had only been playing with Hyukjae’s weeping arousal for a while, when Hyukjae’s body became rigid, his toes curled and his fingers dug into the padding on the sides of the chairs. Hyukjae was having a dry orgasm.

He let out a small disappointed groan, as the dry orgasm didn’t even take the edge of his arousal, he was still hard and his member was getting painful under the cock ring.

“I didn’t say it’s going to be fun, did I?” Donghae rubbed the head of Hyukjae’s hard organ, it was wet with pre cum and swollen beautifully.

“Uuuungh … H-hae …” Hyukjae’s eyes were wet, “N … ngggh … no … don’t touch … there … too sensitive …”

Donghae continued to massage Hyukjae’s hard shaft, more pained moans escaped Hyukjae’s lips, he ignored them and continued to play with Hyukjae’s balls, they were heavy and red. 

Hyukjae’s hole was also an interesting part, Hyukjae’s position exposed the small puckering hole to Donghae’s eyes. Curiously, he touched the quivering opening, and Hyukjae shuddered.

“Do you secretly wished someone would put toys inside you when you were drunk in a bar, Hyukjae?” Donghae asked, he slowly pulled one of the cords coming out of Hyukjae’s hole. It was the anal beads, the balls scraped against Hyukjae’s tender insides, creating a torturous sensation shooting into his over heated nerves.

“Aaah … D-donghae …!”

Ignoring Hyukjae’s pleas, Donghae kept playing with the anal beads. Hyukjae kept making those sexy moans, his body reacted in the most delicious way. 

Donghae gave the anal beads one last push, before changing his target to the dildo. He fucked Hyukjae with the vibrating toy, sending tremors to Hyukjae’s body as it hit his prostate acutely. Hyukjae’s body seemed to be torn between accepting the pleasure or blocking against it. 

“Uuunggh … Hhhaaaanggg …”

Hyukjae’s body arched beautifully as another dry orgasm crashed into his system. Donghae kept using the dildo to torture Hyukjae, until Hyukjae cried out, begging him for mercy.

“Donghae … please … I can’t … can’t keep going … Please let me come”, he cried out.

“Have you learned your lessons baby?”

“Yes … yes …” Hyukjae sobbed.

Donghae pulled the toys out of Hyukjae’s channel one by one, Hyukjae’s sphincter muscles gripped on the toys tightly as Donghae pulled them out. By the time Donghae pulled the bullet vibrator out, Hyukjae was a quivering mess.

He didn’t wait for more, Donghae unbuckled his belt and pulled out his own arousal, a man with lesser self control would have given up after witnessing Hyukjae’s little performance earlier. 

Hyukjae’s hole was already slick thanks to the lube Donghae put in earlier, Donghae couldn’t stop himself from moaning as he pushed into Hyukjae’s welcoming body. Hyukjae was soft and warm, the ring of muscles wrapped around Donghae’s burning member like a glove.

“Nnggh …” Hyukjae groaned as Donghae gave several experimental thrusts. Unlike the toys, Donghae was hot and throbbing inside him, Hyukjae let out more gasps and moans when Donghae began to fuck him harder and his already sensitive prostate was hit repeatedly.

Donghae stopped after a while, he undid the cock ring and continued to pound into Hyukjae. It didn’t take long for Hyukjae to reach his orgasm, his organ erupted hot seed with no further stimulation. His climax was longer than usual, with Donghae kept fucking him hard, nailing his pleasure spot repeatedly.

“S-stop Hae … Nnnggh … no more … Ahhh …”

Donghae only smirked at Hyukjae’s request, he pulled the nipple clamps off Hyukjae’s abused buds, causing another sensation to wreck Hyukjae’s body.

“You’re so hot … Hyukkie … Hngg …” Donghae grunted, his thrusts became erratic as he was chasing his own orgasm. 

Soon Donghae released his cum inside Hyukjae’s body, his orgasm was so powerful, his member twitched and filled Hyukjae with his cum.

As the last of the sensation left his system, Donghae straightened himself and zipped his pants. Hyukjae was still trying to catch his breath, his body sweaty and limbs powerless, he laid on the examination chair weakly with Donghae’s cum escaping his abused anus.

Donghae took a clean towel and wiped his boyfriend’s body, cleaning Hyukjae from the bodily fluid. Hyukjae wouldn’t like it if he wakes up completely sticky.

“Hngg …” Hyukjae moaned weakly as his over sensitized body was wiped with the towel.

“You okay, baby?” Donghae asked.

“I’m good”, Hyukjae replied, “Just tired”.

Donghae unbuckled the restrains and helped Hyukjae to sit in a more comfortable position.

“Thank you for today Hyuk”, he pressed a kiss to Hyukjae’s neck.

Hyukjae gave a weak smile, “Looks like I just released your inner dom”.

THE END

Okaaay … So this is the Sequel’s Sequel. There will be no more sequel after this (what would it be called? Sequel’s triquel?) Let’s just say that Dr Lee Donghae lived happily ever after with his ex-patient!

Please send me some love for the end of this smutty story! Thank you for my readers, upvoters, subscribers and each and every one of you who send me comments! They are very encouraging!

I’m looking for a beta reader who I can exchange ideas with and perhaps checking my stories before I post them. I have a ghost/ horror story in mind (but I have never watched a horror movie). Please send me a message if you’re interested!


End file.
